New Era
by Arius the Heretic
Summary: Based on the Story of Evil set in modern times. Rin is a cursed child while Len is living the high life, but when these two meet their fates are sealed as the events of the past is repeated once more only the roles are reversed. Will this end in tragedy or will it be something else?
1. Chapter 1: The Fated Day

**My first time making a vocaloid fic so go easy me, this one is based on the evil series and I know that there a lot of other stories based on them but mine is different. This is set in the modern world and all the characters are reincarnated and only Rin knows her past life. The first part is based on the manga and the rest is based on the novel, although I only read the summary so I might not get all the details right, hope you don't mind. :P I hope you find it interesting and enjoy and also pls let me know about your thoughts and by saying that I mean review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters.**

**P.S.: even if I wish for it, I don't think I'll be able to think up so many wonderful storylines for their songs.**

**Chapter One: The Fated Day**

"_Once upon a time there were seven kingdoms of great power: yellow, blue, green, purple, red, pink and finally orange."_

"_Out of all of them, the yellow kingdom was the smallest and the weakest."_

"_However one day a wanderer came to the land of yellow. This wanderer turned out to be a fortune-teller and he announced to everyone that a prince will be born to bring fortune and success to the people, and after a few years his prophecy came true. A healthy baby boy was born; he grew up to be a smart and talented man gifted with the arts of strategy and war craft. The fortune-teller had waited patiently for the prince to grow up and when he finally ascended the throne, the fortune-teller had offered to help him until the day the yellow kingdom has risen to power. The prince who had now become king readily agreed and turned him his royal adviser. Many more years passed by and with the fortune-teller's help the king had conquered all the surrounding land and turned his small kingdom into a big country without comparison." _

"_However, years of war and hostility had hardened the king's heart and turned him into a cold and calculating man. And so on the day the yellow kingdom was in its prime the fortune-teller came to the king and told him that the contract he had with him was done and that it was time he left. The king, though he understood that the deal was over, did not want the fortune-teller to leave because he feared that with his power the fortune-teller might share it with others. He worked so hard to make his kingdom the strongest that he wanted it to stay way therefore he had the fortune-teller locked up in prison and apologized for he could not afford to let him go alive." _

"_After that incident with the fortune-teller the king managed his kingdom in peace. He never encountered a single problem since he made his kingdom supreme and soon married a beautiful noble woman and lived a happy and contented life."_

"Ah! Don't stop there mommy!" a young boy around the age of five said.

A woman around her late twenties giggled softly. She was very beautiful, with long wavy blond hair cascading behind her back and blue eyes adorning her face. Much like the ones her son had, blinking up innocently at her. Toys and children books surrounded them as this was the room of her son and it was already past his bed time but those innocent orbs of his begged for another story and she couldn't resist.

"Mommy!" the boy whined, "I know that isn't the end of the story."

"Okay, okay." His mother chuckled once more at his pouting face and continued:

"_But one day the king fell ill and died soon after. His wife ruled the land in his place and worked hard for the betterment of the people instead of her husband's wishes. But unfortunately the queen was afflicted with the same illness and died as well, that left only the princess_ _who had been raised in luxury and riches, to rule. At the age of fourteen the princess ascended the throne but refused the title of queen until she reached the age of adulthood. However, her dominion was far from good as she imposed heavy taxes on the people and threatened to execute anyone who went against her. She was later known as "The Daughter of Evil"_

"Oooh.." her son said in awe, totally into the story. His mother smiled and read on:

"_As time passed by, it only became worst. The princess became selfish and often had tantrums whenever something didn't go her way and had no regards whatsoever of the consequences of her actions. She did however, had a servant that was extremely loyal to her. A famine struck the kingdom of yellow and many people died of hunger, but the princess paid no heed to it therefore she became even more hated." _

"_Apparently though, the princess was in love with the prince of the blue kingdom. She sent a letter of proposal to him, but sadly he rejected her and replied that he had fallen for a woman in the land of green. Filled with jealously and rage, the princess waged war on the land of green and had every green-haired woman killed. Pathetically the green kingdom lost. Homes were burnt down and many lives were taken, the survivors wept and mourned for the lost, but the princess was ignorant of this and continued to live in luxury inside her palace."_

_"That action seemed to be last straw however as a revolution started led by a swords woman in red armor and a man with a mask and blue hair. Fueled with hatred for the young princess, t__he people of both the yellow and the green kingdom stood up_ took up arms and rushed towards the palace. The royal army was bigger than them but they were weakened by the previous war with the green kingdom and were defeated. The angry mob stormed the palace and captured the princess and sent her to prison." 

"_Her execution was decided to be at exactly 3 o'clock in the afternoon when the church bells would ring. Everyone gathered at the town square where the guillotine was set and prepared. The bells struck and the blade fell, but the princess's last words were not of forgiveness and begging for one's life but her favorite phrase. "Oh, it's time for a snack." and the execution was done. The "Daughter of Evil" was gone and everyone lived happily ever after."_

"The end." His mother said, closing the book.

"Again!" her son said enthusiastically, gripping his mother's skirt and wanting to hear more.

"Again?" his mother repeated, "But it's already way past your bed time."

The younger boy just shook his head and demanded once more "Again!"

"But you've already heard it so many times before." She reasoned, "Why do you like the story so much?"

The boy just shrugged. "I just do." He answered, and his mother sighed. She should have expected that, he was just a child after all, with not much knowledge of the world he couldn't even hope to understand his own feelings, not that he even wanted to. "Now, now, it's time for your bed time." She said, taking the young boy in her arms.

"But mommy!" the young boy whined.

"No buts." His mother silently scolded as she placed her son in his four-poster bed. The boy was about to start another round of begging when they suddenly heard someone calling his mother's name.

"Ann? Ann where are you?"

"Here darling." His mother called back.

They heard approaching footsteps and not long after that a man entered the room. He was a big man of six feet and broad shoulders and could easily tower over anyone. His name was Al Kagamine, the president of the largest company in the world and richest man on the planet. It might be exaggerating but it's true, because of the technology and equipment made by his company he had the whole world in his hands, not literally but you get the point. He was well known throughout the world and his influence was even higher then that of the prime minister, surpassing it even. But he wasn't evil in that way, just wanted to be number one.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked, directing that question to his son.

"He wanted to hear a story that's all." His wife answered.

"Fairy tales again?" Al said with a tone of disapproval, as he picked up one of the children's books littering the floor. His tone didn't go unnoticed from his son who frowned at that. "Len is a growing boy he should be reading more educational books from now on."

"Len is still five years old." His wife reasoned with him, "Let him enjoy his childhood more."

"Alright," her husband relented. "But once he reaches the age of eight he has to start learning how to become an adult if he wants to succeed as my heir." He said and left without another word to his wife and child.

Ann sighed at her husband's attitude and turned to see her son's frown. "What's wrong?" she asked in surprise for it was rare for her to see that look on his face.

"Father doesn't love me." He simply said.

"What makes you say that?" his mother said, even more shocked.

"Because he keeps making me do things that I don't like. He doesn't care about my feelings and only cares about his job." He said, crossing his arms in anger and jutting out his lower lip too emphasize his point.

"Oh honey, it's not like that," Ann said, wrapping her arm around her son's shoulder. "He may seem cold at times but he does care about you. He's just worried about the future is all, that's why he's making you study all those things so you could be prepared and that you can do things on your own when we're not around anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" the little boy asked, his blue eyes looking at her in concern, "You mean mommy won't be around to read me stories anymore?"

Ann couldn't help but smile at her son's adorableness for his concern was quite sweet and made her feel needed. "Of course I'll be around." She answered. "It's just that your father won't always be the president of his company so when you grow up you'll take over the family business."

"I don't know." Her son said, looking down at the sheets with a hesitant look on his face. "Being an adult seems hard."

"It may seem that way at first but that's why your father wants you to be prepared." Ann said.

"Okay, if you say so." Her son finally relented.

Ann smiled once more, "Alright, time for bed." She announced. At first, the boy protested but Ann would hear none of that and tucked him in. "Goodnight darling." She said.

"Goodnight mommy." The five year old said. And with that, Ann kissed him on the forehead and turned off the lights.

_The next day…_

The morning started as any other. A maid entered the young boy's room to wake up the young master. Said boy, woke up with a bit of difficulty seeing as he stayed up later than usual last night. But the maid persisted and eventually succeeded in waking the boy up.

"Young master, it's time for you to wake up or else you'll be late." She said.

"Where's mommy." The young boy asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Your parents left early this morning to attend a meeting so they can't see you off." She answered. The little boy sighed sadly, but he let the maid take him away to help him prepare for the day. Honestly, he didn't care if his father was there or not since he was almost never around but he did wanted to see his mother more. But sadly his father's business was also his mother's business, so if the situation calls for it they have to be together to discuss it. He was only sad because he couldn't see his mother today because that meant that there won't be any morning kisses which she usually gives every morning. But as the boy prepared for the day, such as brushing his teeth and changing his clothes and going to school, this is the perfect opportunity for an introduction:

_Hi! My name is Len Kagamine or Kagamine Len as the Japanese people would have it, and as you can see I'm the son of a very rich family. My father owns the biggest company in the world and everyone has to do everything he says, because he's the boss. But not only does the people from the company obey him but so do other people from outside, it sometimes makes me wonder if he's a king after all from all the stories mommy read to me. But here's the thing, my father is Japanese while my mother is French. They met when father was making his company bigger and they became business partners. So that makes me half-French and half-Japanese._

_Even though my parents aren't always around it's not so bad; I have all the toys I want, all the books that I can read and all the sweets that I can eat. Plus I'm not that lonely, my father was thoughtful enough to send me to school because he wants me learn how to interact with other people in an early age. So yes, I have friends in the kindergarten I go too and yes, they all came from rich families too and the teachers there are nice as well. So I'm perfectly happy with the way things are._

_But even though I said that, I know it's a lie and mommy always said it's never good to lie. Even when I'm right here, sitting at my desk, listening to my teacher talk or playing games with my friends I feel like there's something missing. But how could that be? I have what every kid's wants and more so why do I feel this way? Ugh. I should stop thinking this now since mommy said that if you wanted something even though you don't need it, it's called greed. And being greedy is a bad thing. I'm not sad nor am I happy, just content. And I as I sat here inside the car, watching as the scenery from the window change from time to time I knew I was prepared to live the rest of my life this way. But what I didn't know was that this day, was the day where my life would change completely, where I just knew that it would never be the same again. The fated day where I met that person._

* * *

"Faster! She's getting away!"

"You can run but you can't hide!"

"You're so dead once we catch you!"

"_Why does this keep happening to me?" _a young girl thought desperately as she ran through the streets.

She took a chance to look back and soon regretted it as she bumped into someone, giving her pursuers more time to catch up. Mumbling a quick apology, the little girl righted herself and made a beeline across the street. But the louder the shouts of the other kids got the more she thought that it was hopeless, just like all the other times she was chased. They would catch her and pull pranks on her, most likely some psychological torture and if worse comes to worse, they would probably beat her up depending how angry the leader is. Yep, she was used to this kind of things but that didn't make it any less painful. But perhaps this is the perfect time to make an introduction:

"_Hi there! My name's Rin and I'm five years old and counting. You're probably wondering why I'm being chased by those other kids, right? Well it's funny story actually one moment I was walking home from school and the next I'm surrounded by those older kids. I didn't mind their taunting and teasing because I was used to it but one of them tried to grab my bow and I just reacted. I didn't mean to, but I pushed the other girl away causing her to fall. I didn't think it was that hard and it probably wouldn't have mattered either if it weren't for the fact she fell in a muddy pool which ruined her dress or the fact that she was the leader. So now here I am running for my life._

Just then something caught her eye and she immediately brightened up when an idea came to her. She was nearing the park and if she remembered correctly there was a forest nearby, she could hide there until the others are gone. With the prospect of being free so close, the girl picked up her pace and dashed towards the entrance. Her feet crunched against the gravel path as she made her way inside and not long after that several more feet crunched after her. It didn't take long but she made it to the tree lines and as soon as she was under the shade, the little girl dived into the first hiding spot she could find, which was a bush. She waited there in the dark, her heart thumping uneasily as she waited for her pursuers to pass. She waited and soon enough she heard several footsteps approach. She held her breath.

"What? I could've sworn she went through here."

"Never mind let's just go."

There was a shuffling of feet and soon they to fade from earshot. The girl let out a sigh of relief and stepped out, but not before checking that the coast was clear. Once she did, she couldn't help but let out a silent cheer, happy that she managed to get lucky for once.

_Again, you're probably wondering why a little girl like me is being chased on a daily basis, wanna know why? It's because I'm cursed. Don't believe me? I've got the scars to prove it. Ever since I could remember bad luck always seems to follow me everywhere, be it bullying or a simple accident I was cursed. I was just that unlucky. Well that's enough about me I should head home now before I get scolded, _again.

But before she could move a strong wind blew into the forest. Her ribbon that was tied up in her hair was already messed up during her run and added to the strong gust it came loose.

"Oh no!" she cried as her ribbon suddenly flew to the air.

_That was my favorite ribbon and I did what any kid would do. I chased after it. Even when I knew I might encounter an accident on the way I didn't care. There was just something that made me want to chase after it, so I did. But looking back on this day I sometimes wonder if I did the right thing. I wondered if I really should have gone after that ribbon, if I should have tried harder to resist that urge. If I had known what was going to happen next would I have done something different? But no matter how many times I thought about it, I knew deep down what the answer is. Because that day, was the fated day when I met that person._


	2. Chapter 2: The Fated Meeting

**I forgot to mention that the setting here is France since I remember reading somewhere that all the kingdoms in the evil series were based off on real countries like Lucifenia=France, Marlon=San Marino, Belzenia=Ancient Rome and so on and so forth, meaning that Rin and Len were actually Frenchies from the start. But I'm not fond of the French language since I can't pronounce a single word right and so this story will remain English even when the story will move to Japan. Also I'm not good with geography so all the names of the streets and buildings that I will be mentioning in the future will be made up. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Fated Meeting**

**Len's POV**

"So bored…" I thought as I stared at my surroundings.

I was inside the park, sitting down on a bench while all the other kids played around me. None of them took notice of me, not that I minded since I didn't know any of them and I would feel pretty awkward. I noticed earlier how they looked at me and realized it was because of my clothes. Mine were clean and neat while theirs was dirty and rumpled. It was obvious just how different our social standings were.

You must be wondering what I'm doing here, right? Well, I was on my way home from school when the car suddenly broke down. That didn't usually happen but because the other car was being fixed the driver had to use the spare car. It wasn't used in a long time so it was really old and broke down in the middle of the street. My family may be very rich, but father wanted to save money so he hired a chauffeur with a limousine that will come whenever he needed it. So in truth we only owned one car that was used to drive me to and from school.

"This might take a while so please stay here in the meantime master Len." That's what the driver said before he went back to his phone and talked to the mechanic that was in charge of fixing the car.

It was so stupid really, he could have just called a taxi but he didn't. I don't know if its pride or fear since it would be quite shameful if the son of Al Kagamine was riding in a taxi than a limo. Laughter filled the air and was occasionally broken by the driver's agitated voice in the background. But I wasn't really complaining. Even if I had gone home on time I would still be studying since father wanted me to have an early start in my education about economy and such. After that I had the whole mansion to myself. Mother and father usually got back in the evening, so I had nothing to do then besides reading and playing with my toys, but even that can get boring.

I was so bored then and the sun was so warm and breeze was so cool that all of a sudden I felt sleepy. Now was the perfect time to take a nap and since no one was paying much attention to me, I did just that. I closed his eyes and relaxed, letting my mind wander and everything to drift through me. Maybe that's why I managed to hear it. A midst all that background noise I heard music; it was soft and tinkling like bells, and strangely familiar. I snapped my eyes open and looked around trying to find the source of the music but found none.

It was really faint, as if it was somewhere far away. I stood up then, tilting my head from side to side, trying to decipher where it could be and finally found it. I looked over to where the driver was and saw that he was still talking on the phone with his back turned towards me, so taking this chance I ran. I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop until I reached the trees. I hid behind a bush and peeked out a bit and saw that the driver still had no idea that I was gone. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I dashed right into the forest following the source of that music.

**Rin's POV**

"_Pant…Pant…_is it here?"

I've been running through the forest all day and still I couldn't find my bow. I know that it was stupid but it was the only bow I had and I really liked it so I pressed on. But as time passed by I was starting to get hopeless. I knew it was a bad idea from the start, but I just had to. Just as I thought that, I tripped on a stray root and fell down face first. Pain instantly filled my head and I almost cried. But I managed to bear with it and picked myself up. But I suppose I shouldn't complain, after making sure my face was fine and I had no injuries and my clothes were slightly dirty (nothing but a good patting too couldn't fix) I was fine. Honestly this was one of my best falls recently, really.

I was about to give up then but something caught my eye. I looked further ahead and saw that there was a piece of land that was different from the rest. I approached it and when I looked closer it was actually a road, a very old one to be exact. It was so covered with plants and dirt that if you didn't look closely you would have missed it, but if you did you would have noticed that the blocks used to pave the land were still present. But some of them were cracked and upturned due to age and tree roots making them that way.

I got curios so I stepped onto it. Nothing happened which was a relief and I wondered where it lead to, so I followed it. I was extra careful while walking on that uneven road and eventually it lead to a clearing. I stopped in my tracks and stared in awe at what I saw.

It was a tower. A tall, dark and crumbly tower, just like the ones you read in fairy tales How could I not have seen this before, it was huge! Did anyone else in the park know about this? I wondered, but then again, maybe not since it looked like nobody has been there for years. Plus there was a scary aura to it, I was just about to turn around when something white caught my eye, I turned back and my eyes widened in disbelief. It was my ribbon! Only it was caught between the thorny branches that were covering the whole tower. Not to mention that it was in a very high place and the only way I could get it back was by going inside. I couldn't believe my luck! How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?

I should have given up there and then, but then I noticed that there was window nearby to where my bow was and that I could just climb up and reach it. I was very hesitant at first, I mean the tower looked scary and there could be monsters inside. But then I looked back at my bow and saw that it could fly away any minute now and that I would never see it again. So making up my decision I trudged ahead.

The door to the tower was hanging by its hinges so it was easy to get in. It was really dark and gloomy inside and all covered in spider webs. I almost backed out then but I remembered my bow and walked in. There were a set of stone steps carved into the wall and I climbed up, after every twenty steps (that's how far I can count) there was a floor for each one. Most of them were empty but as I got up to the highest floor I could tell this one used to be someone's room. There was a bed in the far corner, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, a chest, a bedside table, a desk with a matching chair by the window and finally a piano that dominated the whole room. It was all covered in dust and the ceiling curtained with cobwebs, although, this room was brighter than the rest.

I guess my prediction was right; someone did live here before, as a prisoner maybe? That would explain why this floor was the only one with a door and that it was locked from the outside. But fortunately the lock was broken and I was able to get inside, although the door did made a loud creaking sound in the process. I wasn't scared anymore so I began exploring. I studied the room, making dust poof upwards as I walked and made it to the bookshelf. There were still a few books remaining but they were so old and tattered that the words couldn't read anymore. But something else was there; hidden deep within a dark corner I found an old ball and a wooden horse. I examined the horse for a moment and put them back. I walked away from the bookshelf, looking around some more.

Perhaps it was my own stupidity then because I forgot I was cursed so when I twirled around, the floor board gave away. There was a cracking sound and I fell backwards, knocking against the desk in the process and sending dust flying everywhere. I heard something fell but I was too busy nursing my aching head to notice. But it was only when I heard the music did I bother turn around and see what it was. It was a music box. It fell on its side with the lid open and the little lever turning as the music progressed. It was a nice sort of music, I didn't know the melody but it was pleasant to the ears. I stood up from my spot on the floor and picked it up. The music box was out of tune, the gears worn with rust and dust but still managed to play a wonderful sound. I put it back on the desk and left the lid open, creating soft background music while I searched.

Next was the bed, it was so filled with dust that I didn't dare touch it and the chest's lid was quite heavy so I had some trouble getting it open. Inside was nothing but a few more tattered books, broken toys and what looked like a wooden sword built for a kid like me. I wandered next to the wardrobe and opened it only to duck down as a screeching bat came flying out. I screamed at that and cowered in the corner until it finally flew out the window. I was bit more cautious after that. And finally I reached the piano; I lifted up its lid and had to cough at all the dust that flew. No sound came out when I pressed one of the keys, but I guess that's to be expected since it looked pretty old. The only source of music was that music box sitting there by the desk.

"Hmm…" I said, putting all weight over one leg and rubbing my chin thoughtfully, I felt like Sherlock then when I did that. So far, all I've seen were toys and books; did that mean a child used to live here? What happened to that child? Was that child kept prisoner here? A lot of questions were swirling in my head but with no answer in sight I gave up. Nothing that I saw indicated otherwise so I could only assume that whoever lived here left.

A slight breeze wafted into the room, the leaves and branches covering the whole tower rustled catching my attention. My eyes went straight the window and I saw something white fluttering outside. That's when I remembered why I came here in the first place.

"My ribbon!" I shouted as I ran towards the window.

I leaned out of the ledge as far as I could and stared at the thing. I tried reaching for it but my arms were just too short and the darn ribbon was just dangling there looking like a limp caterpillar and all I could do was watch. I started to get frustrated then, maybe even a bit courageous as I climbed onto the ledge and stood. The wind ruffled my hair, reminding me that I didn't have my bow and the said thing was close. I held unto the interior of the window as I reached for the ribbon. But it seemed as if the thing had a mind of its own for every time I got close the ribbon sways this way and that almost like it's teasing me. I huffed and tried to get closer, standing on my toes I tried reaching for it and this time I succeeded.

I smiled at my success; finally things were looking up for me. But just as I thought that, the ledge gave away. I didn't have time to react as I felt the weight of the stone underneath me disappear and I felt myself falling. I screamed, gripping unto my ribbon tightly as I knew my end was coming. This wasn't fair! I was still so young I didn't get to live long enough and all I've ever experienced were bad things. How come I always end up as the unlucky one! Why did this have to end this way? I felt tears coming but I knew I wouldn't have the chance to shed them because I knew the ground was fast approaching and I closed my eyes.

**Len's POV**

I followed the sound of the music into the forest and managed to find myself in a place I couldn't recognize. It was pretty far from where I came from and I'm pretty sure that this place wasn't part of the park anymore, more like it was a forest. But I was confident that I could manage my way back since I didn't want my driver to worry. But still, I was curious where the music was coming from and continued to follow it until I ended up in a strange part of the forest. The ground here was uneven and if I looked closely enough it used to be a road. The bricks were all torn up and cracked by the tree roots and covered with green moss. But all roads led to someplace right? So I decided to follow it.

But strangely though the music was starting to get louder and I knew I was coming close. Happy that I could manage to find it on my own I started running. The trees started to lessen out by then until finally I ended up in a clearing, and what I saw was just amazing. There was a huge tower set in the middle of that forest, just like how I imagined it would be in real life. It was so amazing and exciting that for a moment there I found myself grinning. But I soon realized that my excitement was short lived as a piece of rock fell from above. Curious, I looked up and gasped at what I saw.

There was a girl there, standing by the ledge of the window. Is she crazy, what was she doing there? But then I noticed that she was trying to reach for something and after taking a closer look I realized it was something white caught between the thorns surrounding the tower. I grew alarmed then when another piece of rock fell from the ledge she was standing on, which the girl failed to notice as she stood on her toes.

I wanted to warn her, to shout out to her but it was too late. The stone came loose and she started falling. Her scream filled the air and I started moving without even thinking, I didn't even know what I was doing until it finally happened. I had my arms outstretched in front of me, and I felt a heavy weight fell on top of me. Shocked, I couldn't handle it as I first thought and ended up also falling down as well on the ground. The breath was knocked out of me and I was dazed for bit until the girl twitched and started to move. She sat up, her tousled hair covering half her face making it hard for me to see what she looks like.

"I'm alive?" she said in shock as she looked in front of hands, hardly believing that this was real.

"Of course you're alive. What are you stupid? How could you do something like that?" I scolded her. I was really angry at the stupid stunt she did and also for not noticing me. The girl squeaked when she realized I was there and started apologizing.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-" She stammered, but stopped. I frowned at her wondering why she was looking at me strangely until she spoke once more, almost hesitantly, "…why?" she asked. I wondered what she meant and was about to ask her until she beat me to it.

"Why do you look like me?"

And that's when I realized, as she brushed her hair away revealing her face that we looked exactly alike.

_Time stopped._

_At that single moment, the gears of fate had started to move once again when the twins of gold had finally met._

_From this moment on, many lives will be changed; either for the good or the bad the world will be undergoing a new change, one greater than the last._

_Two hours later…_

"Master Len! Where are you!" the driver called, his hands cupped around his mouth. "Oh no, the boss is going to kill me if I lost his kid." He muttered under his breath. Sweat was coating his forehead both from exhaustion and panic. Then he heard a twig snap behind him and twisted around just in time to see the said boy coming out from the forest, his clothes were slightly wrinkled and dirty as if he had a rough fall and his small ponytail was askew.

"Master Len! Where have you been?" the driver exclaimed.

"Sorry." The boy said, "I was bored so I wanted to explore a little."

"You should have told me sooner, don't you know just how worried I was looking for you?" the driver scolded.

Len bit his lip, his eyes downcast as he avoided the man's gaze. "I'm sorry."

The driver sighed, "It's alright now, and the car is fixed so we can go home now." He said and began walking back towards the car.

"Okay…" Len said, but he hesitated. He looked back toward the trail that he came from and there was a tint of longing in his face.

"Master Len?" the driver called, noticing that the boy didn't come with him.

"I'm coming." The boy called back and with one last look at the forest he scurried off.

* * *

"There you are! It's already six pm, where have you been this whole time?" a pudgy, middle aged woman with frizzy hair screeched.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Agens." The little girl squeaked, she was shivering from head to toe from the wrath of the older woman.

"Never mind that, just help out in the kitchen we're shorthanded today and make sure you don't break anything this time or else you know what's coming for you." The older woman threatened with her gnarled fist raised up to the girl's nose, emphasizing her point. Rin squeaked once more in fear and nodded before putting her coat on the rack and scurrying into the kitchen. Once she was safely inside, away from Mrs. Agens's glare she sighed almost wistfully as she remembered the boy she had met earlier. It wasn't love at first, but she did want to see him again and tomorrow they were going to do just that.

Later that night, both children were looking out of their windows wondering the same thing.

"_What's going to happen tomorrow?"_

* * *

**Aaannnddd DONE! I really wanted to finish this quick since I'll be starting school next week so I'll probably won't be able to update as fast as I want to next time. (Sorry to those who might be interested in my story). Just a reminder, Len and Rin are both five years old here so sorry if I made them out of character since this is my first time making a first point of view story. Anyways hoped you like it and I'll try updating soon. **


End file.
